This application is related to co-pending patent applications: U.S. Ser. No. 08/027,995, entitled "Coil Configurations for Improved Uniformity in Inductively Coupled Plasma Systems" by Roger Patrick, Frank Bose, Philippe Schoenborn and Harry Toda, filed Mar. 8, 1993; and U.S. Ser. No. 08/106,017, entitled "End-Point Detection in Plasma Etching by Monitoring Radio Frequency Matching Network" by Roger Patrick and Frank Bose, filed Aug. 13, 1993, both applications assigned to LSI Logic Corporation.